The Gold Paladin
by RileyAbigailKeystone
Summary: Keira Bay,a curious,fun-loving and humorous that was sometimes blunt and sarcastic.What will happen if she walked through a portal that lead her to her favourite show's dimension? Will a certain red paladin catch her eye? Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender and it's characters does not belong to me.Taka belongs to @NekoGriffin while Keira and Sierra as well as a few other OCs in
1. Prologue

Curiosity...It was both a blessing and a curse for Keira.Frequently,it had gotten her into very hot soup.Her mother,Katelyeen Jordan,would often compare her and her stepsister,Kylie,who would often boss her around,which fustrateed her to no end.As expected,every person who experienced this would snap."I can't believe you gotten into trouble again,Keira!It's the fifth time the school called us this year because of you sneaking into the out of bound for students area!Why can't you act like Kylie?""Katelyeen berated Keira as she sighed in frustration.Keira growled softly before she snapped at her mother."Can you ever not compare me to Kylie?!?!All you have been doing after you married Al was comparing me and Kylie who bosses me around ever single time when you and Al aren't looking!All your fun-loving character has all perished after you married Al and you hardly even bother about me anymore!I hate you!"Keira yelled as she glared daggers at her mother who was looking at her angrily as well."When you and I get home,go to your room immediately!"Katelyeen yelled as she drove into the drive way of a modernized looking home.Keira stormed off the car before it stopped moving as she growled with a menacing look on her face.Slamming the door to her bedroom,she locked it before she took out four duffel bags and two backpacks as well as a sling bag after changing into black non-reflective from under her bed which consisted of food for the first three duffel bags,her electronics and chargers including her computer which she managed to fit in.The backpack and sling bag contained all her clothes and journal as well as a few of her Voltron merchandise which consisted of the red paladin's bayard,the black paladin's bayard and a gold bracelet that had gemstones of the paladin's color as well as a gold and silver gemstone which she added,representing herself and her original character Sierra that her mother had bought online a few years before she married Al which changed her dramatically.Keira then took one of her old notebooks and ripped out the remaining blank page left,writing a note for her so-called family.

I'm leaving and don't count on my return you little motherfucking bitch family...Bless you all to burn in fucking hell and die in pieces...

Fuck you all,

Keira BAY

Keira smirked at the ending deviously before she hopped out of her second story window and into a nearby tree where she slid down it's trunk."Bye ya little fuckers..."Keira whispered as she flipped the house the bird.Keira began to run towards the woods where she had placed a small camp outpost there.Keira was shocked when her bracelet started to glow brightly as she approached one corner of the woods.'Looks like I'm going to find out why my bracelet is glowing...'Keira thought as she began her trek.As she got closer,her bracelet started to glow brighter and brighter before Keira noticed a glowish blue portal.With curiosity clouding her judgement,she hopped through the portal before she blacked out.

I groaned as I clutched my head,a mini migraine interfering with my thoughts.'Where am I?'I thought as I saw myself in a cave which had some cravings of...a lion as well as a human?I looked around before a loud roar from behind me startled me.I turned behind slowly and gasped as my hands flew to my mouth.There standing before me was a sparkling gold lion which had a blue force field around it which soon disappeared as I touched it."Woah..."I said as she patted the lion before she jumped in surprise as the lion let out a soft purr. "I will come back for you later...Dior..."I said as she made up the name for her lion.Keiraran out of the cave in time to see a spaceship blast off with lots of people surrounding around it."Kerberos..." Keira muttered as she sighed.'Hopefully I don't change anything here...'Keira thought as she realized she was in the Voltron world."I should register for the Garrison now...Maybe by hacking in and making me as a new student there..."Keira mumbled as she smirked.She began to rush to the building quitely as she noticed that everyone was gathered at where Shiro,Matt and his father were going to space for a mission.'This is going to be easy...'Keira thought as she began hacking.

"Class,meet your new classmate,Keira Bay,who has transferred from a neighbouring flight school.Please take your seat beside Keith Kogane.Keith,raise your hand."A female teacher said as Keira walked in with a full Galaxy Garrison uniform that she stole from the school spare storage.


	2. Chapter 1

It has been a few months since Keira had ended up in this dimension.Keith has been kicked out of the Galaxy Garrison and she had seen the news when Shiro,Matt and his father had disappeared due to a 'mental mistake' that Shiro who was the pilot,had made,though Keira knew better.She then noticed Katie,Hunk and Lance with an unknown girl Keira did not remember being in the show."Hi!I'm -"Before Keira could complete her sentence,she was cut off by Katie.

"Omigosh!You're Keira Bay,the third best pilot here in the Garisson!"Katie squealed as the unknown girl patted her back awkwardly."Pidge calm down...You might be scaring her..."The girl said."So what's your names?"Keira said with a soft smile."Takadashi Gekalesu."The girl said as she stuck out her hand.Keira shook it with a grin."Pidge Gunderson!"Pidge said as Keira shook her hand before pulling her close.Keira whispered into Pidge's ears."Don't worry Katie...Your secret is safe with me..."Pidge's eyes widened a bit before it returned back to normal as she nodded her head slightly in thanks."Hey babe!I'm Lance and that's my buddy Hunk!"Lance greeted Keira as he put her arm around her shoulder.Keira sighed."Lance McClain...If you want to live put your hand off my shoulders now..."Keira said as a dark aura surrounded her.Lance stepped back with a look of fear on his face.Keira sighed before she smiled a bit."So...How was the flight simulation?"Pidge,Taka,Hunk and Lance groaned."Terrible!"Taka said as she had a flashback of Lance piloting the simulator jet."It was so fustrating!Iverson said we didn't work like a team but we did...Right?"Lance said as he raised his hands in the air."Lance,your piloting skills are terrible..."Hunk said with his mouth full."Hunk,don't talk while you eat..."Keira said softly as she chuckled."Well I better get going to get prepared for the night...Who knows what will happen..."Keira said as she walked away, leaving Pidge,Taka,Lance and Hunk curious on what she just said.

~Timeskip~

"Time to go,Dior..."Keira said as she watched the blue lion fly in circles at the nearby dessert lands.As the blue lion flew off into space,the gold lion followed."Hello?Is anyone there?"Lance's voice came through a small intercom that all the lions had."This is Keira."A chorus of 'what's and 'how does she know about this's were heard as Keira smiled."Hey Keith,long time no see..."Keira said with a grin.Keith just replied with a small wave before he looked away."Guys,get ready for the battle ship of the galrans... Fight it with all you can,Lance.Blue will guide you."Keira said as the purple and black battleship appeared through a wormhole.Keira began to claw at the ship,causing small explosions to happen,distracting the galra from the blue lion."Guys!Get through that wormhole now!"Keira yelled out as she followed the blue lion through.The wormhole closing after her.

I sighed as I leaned back onto my chair,Dior automatically going into auto-pilot,flying towards the castle of lions."Keira,where is this wormhole leading to?"Shiro asked as he looked at me."Castle of Lions."I said before I covered my mouth with both hands.'I wasn't suppose to say that!What if anyone finds out that I'm not from here...'I thought as I sighed."So what is the Castle of Lions?"Pidge asked."I really don't know...I just heard about it somewhere in the book of alien species..."Keira said as the rest looked at her."Keira,did you get any vision or something when you received your lion?"Taka asked as she remembered 7 lions forming Voltron along with another lion as it's steed."Yeah..."I said as I smiled slightly as I remembered when I first met Dior."So which lion were you?"Hunk asked as he fiddled his fingers, trying hard to distract himself from puking.

"Steed..."I murmured before the lions emerged from the wormhole.

'Arus...'Keira thought as she remembered the cute little creatures that lived on the planet."Okay guys... Welcome to the Castle of Lions!"Keira said as she smiled widely after hauling down all her bags."Woah..."Taka said, awestruck."This place is so nice and peaceful..."Pidge said as she wrapped her arms around Taka's waist."Taidge..."Keira whispered as she smirked slightly.The two lions roared as the doors to the castle opened.Blue flames lit up the corridor as they began to walk into the castle.A camera-like thing that scanned everyone.

Yelps and 'hey's were heard but soon everything calmed down as the thing went back into it's compartment."Time to meet Allura and Coran..."Keira whispered as they approached the castle's main area where the pods were kept.Three pods emerged from the ground instead of two which shocked Keira.'Sierra?'Keira thought as her original character fell out of the pod closest to her, falling into Keira's arms.


	3. Chapter 2

"W-Who are you?"Sierra asked as she stared at Keira wearily."Keira Bay...The paladin of the gold lion..."Keira then noticed Sierra was wearing the silver paladin outfit that she had designed."One if the lost ancient lions...Like mine...But where is Raoma...The original paladin.I can feel you have his blood running in you...The first hybrid of the human race and druid race..."Keira's eyes widened in shock.'My father is a druid that lived 10,000 years ago...What the fuck...And how the fuck is this possible?'Keira thought as she helped Sierra up."Don't tell anyone this..."Keira said softly as Sierra understood considering the fact all of her team had died because they didn't trust Raoma which caused them not to form Voltron.Sierra could only do nothing as she was lion that was not needed to form Voltron along with the bronze lion,dark purple lion as well as the gold lion unless if needed but the bond must be strong with one another which was broken since the team except for Sierra,Katianna and Lesaili trusted Raoma.Sierra sighed and hoped that this team of paladins would not have fallen like how her team had.

I looked at the brunette hair girl who had the blood of Raoma running through her body before looking at my sister who had activated the map that had all the lions' coordinates."The black lion and the silver lion looks like it's in the same location as the blue lion and gold lion."A girl with boyish looking hair said as she observed the map."Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage."Coran said as I chuckled at his antics."Very observant.That's because the Black Lion and Silver lion as well as the dark purple and bronze lion is in the castle."I said as I smirked a bit, stepping forward to let them see my paladin uniform."To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four lions as well as the ancient lions are present.As you can see,the gold and silver lion is already present here as well as one of our prototype lion which is the bronze one."Coran said."As you have found, the lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain. The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion. The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion -"Allura was disrupted by a tanned boy.

"Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?"Allura ignored him while I continued for her."...The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."I pointed at a chubby guy with a smile."You...have those personality so you will pilot the yellow lion."Allura looked at me before continuing.The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone.Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."My eyes glinted a bit as I saw some galra blood coming from him."What? This guy?"The tanned boy said again as I tried not to roll my eyes in annoyance."Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work."Allura said as she looked at the holographic map."Don't worry, we'll find it soon.They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic.It's not - It doesn't sound...exactly like it. It's similar."I began to shake from laughter as I tried to hold it in but soon,soft giggles escaped my mouth.As the mini holographic roared,I began to have some bursts of laughter as I watched the future paladin's reaction."Once all the lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe."I said with a soft smile.

"Awesome!"Hunk yelled out with excitement in his eyes as he smiled widely

"Oh..."Pidge and Taka said as they grabbed each other's hand."Wait.Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part. How do lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee.Do you people pee?"Hunk asked before Sierra and Keira both burst out laughing."We don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one.Keith,Keira,Taka you stay here.If you locate that Red Lion, go get it."Shiro instructed in his commander voice."In the meantime,we'll get this castle's defenses ready. They'll be surely needed."Sierra said as she approached the control center."I'll ready a pod and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion."Coran said before he continued after setting up a pod,"We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Well, enjoy the trip!"


	4. Chapter 3

~~

I sighed as I waited with Keith and Taka for the others to return back to the castle.I yawned before I leaned my head on a wall beside me before I slowly dozed off,soon falling asleep.

As Keira fell asleep, giggles from the remaining girls in the castle were heard as they looked at the sleeping Keira who was leaning on a too sleeping Keith's chest unknowingly."Ship it..."Taka whispered with a small smile as she saw Keith and Keira snuggling unknowingly."Keira and Keith...What will be their ship name?"Sierra said.Before any of them could reply,a beeping noise was heard as Allura and Coran had managed to find the red lion."Wha-Ah!!!"Keira freaked out as she looked behind her.Keith was startled awake before he jumped back in surprise, causing Keira to fall on the ground.Keira groaned as she sat up.Keith was as red as his lion as he glared half-heartedly at Keira who was glancing down and blushing."Sorry..."Keira mumbled before she stood up and walked out of the room awkwardly.

"You made it."Was all Keira heard before she exited the room."Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!"Lance said."Think how I felt.I am Hunk!"Sierra chuckled at that as she heard that.

"Yeah. We had a tough time, too."Pidge said as she entered the conversation, chuckling a bit."Did we find the Red Lion yet?"Shiro asked,seriousness in his voice."Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!"Sierra's eyes widened before she rushed out to grab her silver bayard."They're here already?"Shiro asked, shocked and worried at the same time."Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is - it's more of an art than a science. Hmm?"Taka groaned at that before the screen went to static.It cleared up again as Keira walked in,showing Sendak."Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or Iwilldestroy your planet."Keira just chuckled at that.Sending a small glance at Keira,Shiro said to everone,"All right, let's not panic."Hunk began to freak out right after Shiro said that."Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have 5 lions.""Technically, only four working lions."Pidge corrected."That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old."Keira sighed."We can still-"Keira was interrupted by Coran."Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather -"Hunk cut off Coran as Sierra entered the room,breathless, carrying her bayard in one hand."Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!"Sierra tried to think of something to call the paladins before she looked at Hunk and the rest of the paladins,"This castle has a particle barrier we can activate.We can use that to stop the ion cannon."Keira's eyes widened as she remembered one of the lines Lance said."Girl, you've already activated my par-"Keira glared at Lance,"Don't you dare complete that fucking line... Complete it and I will murder you in the most fucked up, gruesome and tormenting way ever..."Lance whimpered a bit as he stared at Keira."Keira..."Shiro said with a warning tone."The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last."Coran said as he checked the castle defenses."Panic now?"Hunk asked as he fiddled with his fingers."No.We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly.Sendak's ion cannon may have improved but we can still defeat them.I say we get into our lions and defeat them!"Keira said as she looked at the paladins.Lance glared at Keira,"I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day."Hunk thought for a while before he looked at Keira,"I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have four. We can't form Voltron. I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about."Lance grinned,"Then, it's settled.Allura,Sierra,you ride with me. One of you take the old guy."Taka rolled her eyes at Lance,"We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them."Hunk still didn't agree with Taka,"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we can get out of here."Keira sighed as she knew where the argument lead to,"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option.Unless you want to be a wimp and leave, we are staying till we defeat Sendak.""Here's an option: shut your quiznak."Lance said rudely."I don't think you're using that word correctly."Keith said as he suddenly felt protective over Keira."What do you know, Mullet?"Lance said as he glared at Keith who had glared back."We're staying."Keith and Keira yelled."Leaving!"Lance yelled back."Staying!"Taka and Pidge yelled."Snake!"Hunk yelled back.Guys, stop! Princess Allura and Sierra, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What doyouthink is the best course of action?"

Allura's eyes widened as she stuttered,"I... I don't know."Sierra just stayed silent as she thought of the consequences and battle plans."Perhaps your father can help."Coran said as Sierra's and Allura's eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 4

"Our father?"Allura asked as she stared at Coran.He began to lead both Sierra and Allura to a room in the castle."Coran, what is this?"Sierra asked as she looked at her royal advisor and friend."King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you two."Coran replied before a holographic image of King Alfor appeared in front of Sierra and Allura."Father! Father, it is so good to see you!"Allura and Sierra yelled as they flung their arms around their father."Allura,Sierra,my only children, how I've missed your faces."King Alfor said with a soft smile spreading across his face."We're so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and we don't know what to do. Please, Father,we need your help."Allura said as her eyes moistened with tears."I would do anything to take this burden from you."Alfor said as he looked at his two daughters,one adopted while one biological."We don't know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything.I want to fight, but the paladins of old are gone.I know what you would do."Sierra said as she looked sadly at Alfor who answered almost immediately."I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them."Allura looked at Sierra before looking back at her father,"I think we understand."King Alfor smiled slightly as he sighed a bit,"No, my daughters,you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon.You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the lions and correct my error."Sierra and Allura both nodded before they walked out of the room with Coran."You seven paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope."Allura said as she looked at the five male paladins as well as the three female paladins except for her sister who was already in full gear."We're with you, Princess."Shiro said with determination."Your suits of armor..."Sierra said as she opened the door to a room where a couple of armory that was placed in the paladin's respective pod was."Cool!"Lance said as he admired the blue armor."Outstanding..."Shiro said as Sierra smirked as her eyes glinted with sadness."That's what Galaric said the first time he saw the black paladin armor..."Keira patted Sierra's back sympathetically as Sierra began to have flashbacks of her previous lover."Nice."Keith just stated.Keira went to her paladin armor as she changed into it."What?"Keira said as everyone looked at her weirdly while Keith's head was just turned away as he blushed heavily."Oh, neat!"Pidge said as they tried to lighten the awkwardness.Taka just smirked as she saw her uniform."Hmm... Mmm... hmm."Hunk hummed as he saw his uniform, wondering how that would fit him."Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer."Coran whispered to Sierra."No, but they're all we've got."Sierra whispered back as Keira glanced at them slightly."Boys, it's time to suit up!"Keira and Taka glared at Shiro before he smiled nervously,"And girls too..."


	6. Chapter 5

"The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each paladin."Keira picked up her bayard as it formed into twin katanas."Awesome!"Keira said as she twirled her katanas around.Sierra smirked at Keira's reaction to her bayard before she focused on the other paladins.Hunk gasped as his bayard formed into a cannon that could take down a tank before the weight of the heavy gun caused him to fall as he groaned and grunted.Keira quickly rushed to his aid and helped him up after he had gotten used to the weight of the heavy gun.Looking at Keith,Keira heard him gasp as his bayard turned into an altean sword as she chuckled softly."Whoo!"Lance's excited cheer was heard as Keira turned to face him, wanting to see what would be coming next with a wide smirk on her face.As Pidge's bayard formed an electric spade/lasso,Lance laughed as he saw Pidge's bayard."Aw, you got a cute little bayard."Lance screamed as Pidge electrocuted him with the bayard.Keira laughed as he groans before he whimpered."Yeah, it is pretty cute."Pidge said as she smirked at she looked at her bayard."Pidge means business!"Taka said as she hugged Pidge from behind, chuckling at the same time blushing."Shiro, I'm afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin."Allura said as she entered the room."I guess I'll just have to make do."Shiro said as he looked at his galra tech hand."The ultimate bitch slap..."Keira said as she laughed silently with Taka,Sierra and Pidge who had heard her."You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship."Allura said as she crossed her arms."That's a pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?"Keith asked as Keira looked at him knowingly."Well it's not a matter of "we." It's a matter of "you."Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and like track it down."Keira said, taking the words out of Pidge's and Hunk's mouths."Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?"Taka said as she looked over at Keith,still hugging Pidge."Yeah. You made fun of me for that for a bit as well as Lance."Keith said as he rolled his eyes."And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo."Lance said, cutting into the conversation."Shut up everyone.Listen here Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect."Sierra said to Keith as she placed her hand on his shoulder.As Shiro began his planning,Keira blanked everything out everything until Shiro looked at her."While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge,Keira and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge and Keira guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon."

~Timeskip~

"Pidge, what's your ETA?"Taka asked."We're in."Pidge replied as she tapped a few buttons."What's that thing?"Hunk said as Keira's eyes widened.'I think that's your fucking signal to get the fuck out of there!"As galra fighter space jets began to fly out of the hangers,Lance instructed Hunk,"Hunk,Taka,you two dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!""Ten-four!"Hunk said into the intercom as he tried to dismantle the ion cannon while Taka tried distract the galra fighter space jets that broke off from the whole wave of space jets.Shiro groaned and panted as he looked around the spaceship,"I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here."Pidge's eyes widened as she thought of her father and older brother,"So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them."Keira patted Pidge's shoulder sympathetically as she whispered into Pidge's ear softly,"Pidge, we don't have time.We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus."Pidge's eyes began to glisten,"But we can't just leave prisoners here!"Shiro turned and glanced at Pidge,"Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving."Pidge glared at Shiro,"No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you."Shiro looked shocked before he regained his composture,"Commander Holt is your father?"Pidge sighed,"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!"Shiro looked at Pidge before he sighed,"I'm coming with you."Keira covered Keith's mouth as he yelled a muffled 'What?' to. Shiro."I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion."Shiro said as he looked at Keith."By myself?"Keith asked as he looked a bit unsure."You and Keira will go.Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus.So - Run!"Shiro said as the four paladins split up."Great. Now, which way?"Keith groaned as Keira heard footsteps approaching."We just have to find a fucking way!"

After a few minutes of running through the hallways and meeting the same spot again,Keith got fustrated,"You've got to be kidding me!Patience yields focus.Gotcha."Keith held Keira's hand as he lead her to the red lion...Well dragged her...'What the fuck!'Keira was all she whispered yelled to Keith as she glared at him."Bingo let's get out of here. Open up. It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keith, your - I am your paladin!"Keith said to the lion though the Lion's eyes still remained a lifeless black.Lasers started to fire as Keira tried to block the lasers using her katanas and shield."I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!"Keoth grunted in annoyance."You're not getting this lion!"Keith groaned before he grunted again.Keira was then hit in the chest."Fuck...Fuck ya!"Keira yelled as she stood up before she began to run towards the galra sentries again along with Keith following her.Nonetheless,the more they hit,the more fleets come and soon they were both knocked back.Keith glanced at the controls that opened the airlock before he looked at Keira, sending a silent message as they both activated their oxygen Keith grabs onto the controls while Keira grabbed onto Keith's waist as she looked at the sentries flying out into space.As she was looking,she didn't see a debris coming."Ahh!"She yelled in a high pitched tone as her helmet came flying off.Keith's eyes widened as he let go of the controls, grabbing Keira and her helmet, placing it back on.He looked at the airlock but instead of seeing the doors,the lion was flying towards them."Good kitty. Let's roll."Keith gasped out as he looked at Keira who was lying on the ground breathing softly before he glanced back at the controls but what caught his eye was a red liquid was on his gloves of the paladin armor."Come on, just break, you stupid thing! Score one for Hunk! You guys made it!"Hunk yelled as he saw the red and green lion fly by."Kitty Rose has left the stage!"Pidge said ethusiastically."Let's get the heck out of here!"Taka cheered as she pumped her fist in the air."I hope we stopped that cannon.We could barely make a dent in it."Hunk said nervously."Guys,we have to make it back to the castle fast.A piece of debris had landed on Keira's head and she's now bleeding."Everyone nodded as they thought of the brunette girl.As soon as the Lion's were in the hangars,Sierra quick approached Keith who was carrying Keira in his arms."Oh my..."Was all Sierra could say as she rushed to one of the healing pods, placing Keira inside.


	7. Chapter 6

As the lions roared, Keira's pod hisses open as she fell.Sierra approached the pod as Keira stumbled out.Sierra's and Keira's eyes both widened as they heard the alarms blaring."Oh fuck...Damn it fucking Sendak...Fuck you..."Keira muttered as her bayard was in her hands now,forming into twin Katanas as Sierra's formed into a bow and arrow."The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless.We will need to form Voltron now or we will get quiznaking killed!"Sierra yelled as she ran towards the hangar."Sierra!"Allura said as she frowned at her adoptive sister's profanities before she sighed,"I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!"Hunk looked at Allura,"Jeez, no pressure."Electricity crackled around the castle as everyone groaned before they went into their respective lions."Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?"Hunk nodded,"I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?"Lance, Keith,Sierra and Pidge responded with a 'Yes.' while Keira responded with a 'Fuck yeah!'."Let's do this!"Shiro said as he ignored Keira's foul language for this time."Uh, how?"Lance asked as he looked at his dashboard."Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?"Hunk looked around his dashboard, seemingly looking for something,"I don't see a "combine into giant robot" button anywhere on my dashboard."Pidge and Taka yelled in unison as they dodged the lasers being shot at them,"This is insane! Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?"They both blushed before focusing on the battle again."We've got to do something."Keith yelled."Can you all shut the fuck up and let me explain?To form Voltron,you must work as a te-"Keira got cut off as Hunk rammed his lion into Keith's lion which rammed into her's."Combine!"Keira groaned along with Keith who had responded with a 'Hey!'.Keira somehow managed to forgive Hunk as if she shared a sister-brother bond with him."Okay, that didn't work."Hunk said dejectedly."It's okay Hunk..."Keira said softly as Keith sighed."Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!"Allura's yelled into the comms."Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!"Keira just stared at them before she began to say a 'No...'."Here we go!"Keith said."Come on, come on!"Lance chanted, impatiently.Shiro grunted as he sighed,"Nothing's happening."Lance suddenly felt like the lion was moving,"Hey, wait, wait, wait! I feel something!"Hunk started to nod slightly,"I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!"The paladins who were needed to form Voltron smiled slightly."Guys!I think I know why the fuck you all are being pulled together!Look the up!Fucking Galra ship there!"Keira yelled as she tried to shoot the beam that was pulling the lions into the ship."What the hell?"Taka said as she looked at the beam."Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!"Pidge yelled, panicking a tiny bit.Shiro looked up, gasping,"Oh, no!"As Hunk initially saw Shiro's reaction,he began to scream a bit,"I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!"Hunk screamed again as Keira suddenly felt a pang in her heart."It can't end here!"Pidge said as she thought of Taka who was thinking the same except that she was thinking of Pidge."This is it!"Lance said."It's been an honor flying with you boys."Keith said as Keira began to growl."Oh, no!"Hunk said as he screamed a bit more."Who the fuck do you think you guys are?I think you guys are the most fucking weakest team of defenders here in the Galaxy.What the fuck? Where is your fucking willpower?Are you guys fucking wimps?Cunts?Scaredy Cats?Pussys?Fuck no right?Then fight the galra!"Shiro continued Keira's speech though in a less vulgar way,"We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. Wecan'tfail! Wewon'tfail! If we work together, we'll win together!"Sierra had a smile on her face as she heard that.She gasped as Voltron was formed after all the lions had roared in response,as if they had heard what the paladins said and bonded to form Voltron."I can't believe it!"Keith said as he smiled a bit."We formed Voltron!"Pidge cheered."I can't believe this!"Taka yelled."I'm a leg!"Hunk screamed as Keira recorded that."How are we doing this?"Lance asked."I don't know, but let's get that cannon!"Shiro said as Keira cheered."Wait why isn't Keira and Sierra forming Voltron with us?"Hunk asked as he looked at the gold and silver lion that was flying beside them."As you can see,Keira can form Voltron with you only when needed so when she is not,she can form a miniature Voltron alongside me,Taka when she is not needed in Voltron,the plantium lion paladin as well as the bronze lion paladin."Sierra explained to Hunk and the rest of the Voltron crew."Oh..."Hunk said as he wondered how the miniature Voltron might look like.Once the galrawas defeated,the paladins went back to the castle, feeling lethargic."Good work, Paladins!"Allura praised as everyone sighed."Thanks, pretty lady."Lance said,still having the energy to flirt."Shut the fuck up Lance... Annoying bitch..."Keira said as she slapped Lance in the face."Oh damn..."Sierra muttered as she saw the red handprint on Lance's face."We did it."Shiro said but he was still glaring at Keira who was acting innocent."Heck yeah, we did."Keith said."How did we do it though?"Shiro asked,unsure of how they even defeated the galra."I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it."Hunk said as Keira chuckled while Sierra just giggled a bit.Looking at Pidge,Keira's eyes softened as she saw Pidge looking really down."We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you."Keira reassured her as she engulfed Pidge in a bear hug which was soon joined by Taka and Sierra who had heard what was going on."We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions."Allura said"Zarkon will only be defeated by Voltron which you must form almost immediately.Sometimes Taka may have to join to form the miniature Voltron so try to get used to not having her to form the normal Voltron."Coran nodded before he said in an almost happy-go-lucky voice,"Also,good thing you paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again."Hunk nodded,"Totally. Wait, what?"The others looked kinda shocked and unsure."We barely survived forming Voltron this one time."Lance said as he looked at Allura and Coran."And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe.It isn't gonna help that you also must protect the citizens and such from the fights and such..."Sierra said as everyone's attention turned to her."Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it."Shiro said."If only you knew,Shiro...If only you knew...This is just the beginning..."Keira said softly to herself as she looked at the paladins.


End file.
